You're Hired!
by kensi54382
Summary: Tony is smart, but just how smart does he need to be to have the job he has? Here is a short one-shot based on how he got hired.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was surprised that Gibbs liked him. It was a nice surprise, though. Tony was actually thinking of giving up law enforcement for a different career when Gibbs had called and told him he was needed at the Navy Yard. He had been unsure about going, since there had been no explanation accompanying the request, but Tony was now glad that he had listened and gone. He was practically being granted a new start, a clean slate with Gibbs' job offer. All he had to do was some extra training, and that would be a cinch.

"Excuse me, sir, may I help you?"

Tony smiled at the young woman behind the desk. He was standing inside the 'New Agents Applicants' office inside the NCIS building, where Gibbs had pointed him to.

"Hi. I'm Tony. Agent Gibbs told me to come in here," said Tony.

"Of course. Give me a moment, and I'll have your paperwork ready for you to fill out. You may have a seat on the couch if you like."

Tony shrugged and sat on the indicated couch as the woman pulled some papers from a printer behind her. He figured that Gibbs must have already said something to the woman, because she seemed to know exactly who he was and why he was there.

"Here you go, sir," said the young woman as she handed over a clipboard with the paperwork on it and a pen. "Please fill this out and give it back to me when you are finished. Take your time with it."

"Thank you," said Tony with another smile as he took the clipboard and read the first section.

The first section was simple and took just a couple of minutes to fill out. It was his personal details- name; date of birth; gender; and things like that. Then he moved to the second section- this section was asking for a detailed list of his qualifications. Tony hesitated. He was never comfortable bragging, and normally only listed what he required for his job. But, today was different. Something about Gibbs made Tony want to be completely honest. Everyone usually ridiculed him for being smart. Would Gibbs be that way too?

"Excuse me?" said Tony after stepping up to the desk.

"Yes?" asked the woman.

"Would it be possible for me to speak to Agent Gibbs before I finish filling this out?"

"Of course. Give me a moment, and I'll call him for you."

"Thank you." Tony returned to his seat and skipped over the second section.

* * *

By the time Gibbs arrived, Tony had finished filling out the application form. He had signed and dated it, but still needed to fill out the second section.

"DiNozzo? Is there a problem?" Gibbs asked.

"I have a question," said Tony.

"Okay."

"The qualification section. What qualifications do I need for this job?"

Gibbs frowned. "I want you to write all your qualifications down."

"What if they aren't related to the job?"

"Put them down as well. Don't leave any out." Gibbs smiled a little. "I know that you're smart. If you're worried about people knowing that, don't be. Most people at NCIS have qualifications that don't relate to their jobs. It's normal around here." Gibbs thought for a second, then asked, "how many qualifications do you have?"

Tony went red. "Uh… a few…"

"I meant, how many do you have? As in, the exact number. And, don't get embarrassed around me, DiNozzo. I couldn't care less what qualifications you have, so long as you do your job, and do it well."

Tony smiled a little. "I have seven."

"All related to policing?"

"No."

Gibbs smiled. He was impressed. "Write them all down. I want to see what you know."

With a small sigh of relief, Tony smiled a smile that lit up his entire face. "Okay, Gibbs. I can do that."

Tony set to work on the final section of his application. He quickly wrote down every one of his qualifications, then handed the papers to the young woman behind the desk.

"Good luck, Mr DiNozzo," said the woman as she put the papers into a scanner. "You should know by the end of the week if you have a position in NCIS."

"Thank you." Tony gave the woman another of his brilliant smiles and stepped out of the office.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Gibbs was completely taken aback by the information in front of him, as well as what he had just been told by the director. Tony had definitely gotten a place at NCIS, and was currently starting his shortened training course at FLETC. But Gibbs had not anticipated the requests that were now piling up with his to have Tony on his team. Word had gotten out that Gibbs was hand-picking someone for his team, so everyone just assumed the person was good and had also put in for this new agent. None of them had the information that Gibbs had, but it certainly wasn't stopping them from fighting for Tony.

"Hey, Gibbs," said Gibbs' only remaining team member.

"Stan. What can I do for you?" Gibbs asked as he flipped Tony's application form to the qualifications section.

"I heard we might be getting a new team member."

"Not might, Stan. I plan on having him here in two and a half weeks."

"Mind telling me his name, at least?"

"DiNozzo."

"That cop you met in Baltimore last week?"

"The very same."

"What is it about him that has you hooked? You've never picked anyone for your team before."

"He's good. Damn good. And he's smart, too. He's great at undercover work, but he knows how to joke around at the same time. He has a healthy balance in his work life, Stan."

"What are you reading?"

"His qualifications."

"How many does he have?"

"Seven. At least, that's what he told me. I suspect he has more, or is at least studying for more."

"Seven? That's a lot, Gibbs. How old is this guy?"

"He'd be in his late twenties, according to his birth date."

"Wow. He must be pretty smart then. What are his qualifications?"

Gibbs smiled as he looked down the list Tony had written. The qualifications were varied, and clearly showed where Tony's interests lay.

"Here," he said. "Read it for yourself." He handed a paper to Stan.

Stan let his mouth drop open in shock as he read, then re-read, the list in Tony's application. The qualifications were indeed varied. He had to read them a third time, and it still seemed unreal. The list, which was clearly in Tony's handwriting, stated:

 _I have the following qualifications-_

 _Masters in Criminology_

 _Physical Education Degree_

 _Teaching- Music Degree_

 _English Literature Degree_

 _Applied Mathematics Degree_

 _Discrete Mathematics in Computer Science Degree_

 _Numerical Analysis Degree_

 **A/N: The degrees are made up. I do not know what degrees Tony has in the show, but these are the ones I have chosen to give him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back by popular demand! :) Due to requests for a continuation, I have decided to write a second, and final, chapter for this story! This chapter is going to focus on Gibbs more than Tony, but I promise that we will see Tony a little as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much, if not more, than the first one.**

* * *

Gibbs had only just finished reading the rest of Tony's application when a group of agents- all team leaders- came up to his desk. He glanced up, dreading what they were going to say. His gut was telling him that they wanted Tony, and he definitely did not want to give up his new friend. Tony was the smartest police officer that Gibbs had ever met- smarter than anyone, really. And Gibbs had been given the privilege of seeing just how smart Tony actually was. How could he just let his Tony be stolen to become someone else's Tony? No. He certainly couldn't do that. Tony was his, and that was how things were going to stay. Nobody could have this new agent, except for Gibbs.

"What do you people want?" Gibbs asked in the gruffest tone he could, hoping to scare them away.

"You're getting a new agent," said one team leader that Gibbs truly despised. There was just no way that he would ever let Tony end up on Agent Farmer's team. Poor Tony would be out of a job by the end of the first week if he went to that team.

"I am. It's about time, too. I only have one agent with me, and he's about to start a new assignment on board the USS Ringwald."

"Why are you getting to pick a new agent?" asked another team leader. He was just curious, Gibbs knew that, but Gibbs also knew that he was good at getting what he wanted.

"I'm able to pick him because I asked for the chance to make up my own team." Gibbs sighed. "Look, I know why you're all here. You're not getting my new agent, and I would suggest that you don't even try to go around me on this. He's coming to me, and only me. Is that clear?"

"That's not fair. New agents get sent around to each team, as per the director's orders," pouted a third agent.

"Well, that's too bad. If you have a problem, take it up with the director. You are not getting my agent."

Gibbs stood up, picking up Tony's application as he did so. He sidestepped the group in front of his desk, throwing a glare back at them as he walked up the stairs to the director's office.

* * *

Tony smiled as he stepped into the FLETC gym for his first day of training. He had gotten lost a couple of times on the way there, but had fortunately left early enough to be able to fix his mistakes. As Tony looked around, feeling completely comfortable and at home, he noticed that he wasn't the only one that seemed to have their first class that day. The gym had people scattered about, using the equipment or sparring with one another, but there was also a group of men and women just standing in a huddle in the middle of the gym. They looked terrified, when Tony thought about it. He didn't understand why. Surely, they were excited about becoming an agent? Tony knew he was. He couldn't wait to finish training and his classes so he could join Gibbs at NCIS.

"Sir, are you Anthony DiNozzo?" asked a woman as she stopped next to him.

Tony jumped, startled. "Uh… yeah. Why?"

"You're late. Join the group so we can start."

"I'm not late. I'm early. The class doesn't start for another ten minutes." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

The woman bristled. "Fine. Just go and join the group already."

Tony smiled smugly as he reached the huddle of potential agents. The woman looked thoroughly annoyed with him, but that didn't bother him at all. In fact, it just proved to him that she wanted to scare them into quitting. He wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

"Okay! All of you are new and shiny! Let's fix that problem. I'm your gym trainer. You will do as I say or I will make sure you get kicked out of FLETC so fast, your heads will spin. Is that clear?" the woman demanded.

The group nodded as one, but Tony smiled. "Is there some way of giving feedback at the end of our courses?"

"You will provide feedback after each subject ends."

"Thank you." Tony stepped back a little and smiled. He was so going to have fun with this course, and this woman in particular. His course was so short, it really only went for a couple of weeks. She wasn't going to know what hit her by the end of it.

"Today might be your first day, but let's not waste any time. Each of you grab a partner, and we'll get started. We're going to be sparring, so make sure you pick someone you think you can beat. Since we have an odd number, one of you will pair with me."

Tony raised his hand. "I'll pair with you," he said, knowing she hadn't looked properly at his file.

* * *

Gibbs laughed as Morrow showed him the gym video from that morning's training session at FLETC. He loved that Tony wasn't afraid of his trainer, and he loved how Tony easily beat her in under five minutes of them sparring. He could see a grin on Tony's face, and could clearly tell that the trainer was angry that she had been beaten.

"What do you think, Gibbs?" Morrow asked as he felt pride swirl in the pit of his stomach.

"I want him now, Tom. Can you make that happen?"

"No. He has to finish his training."

"He's damn good without the training."

"I can tell. Look, I am so happy that Tony chose to come here. It's going to be great having him at NCIS. But, I don't want anything to happen to him because he isn't up to speed. He's only twenty-nine, and he deserves to have a life."

"Agreed. Listen, the other team leaders- they're trying to steal Tony."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not letting them have him."

"Good. I want Tony. He's brilliant." Gibbs gestured at the screen. "And he's clearly not afraid to get dirty. He's smart. There's something special about him, Tom. I want to figure it out."

"I'm sure that if anyone can, it's you." Morrow smiled. "Now, get back to work. You're not watching him train all day long."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Gibbs sighed as he dodged yet another annoyed team leader as he headed to Morrow's office for a meeting. The past two weeks had been just the same- agents continued to try and get Gibbs to give Tony to them. But Gibbs was firm. He was having Tony, and that was that.

"Agent Gibbs?" called a young woman that had just recently been hired in the HR department.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked.

"There's a man here, saying that he starts work today. I'm not sure what to do with him."

"What's his name?"

"DiNozzo."

Gibbs just managed to hide his grin as Tony stepped into the bullpen with Morrow. "Nice of you to finally come in for work, DiNozzo," said Gibbs happily.

"Thanks, Gibbs," said Tony.

"Sorry, Gibbs. You were taking too long to get to the meeting, so I brought the meeting to you," said Morrow.

"That's alright, Tom." Gibbs pointed at Stan's old desk. "Park your butt there, DiNozzo."

"Yes, boss!" Tony said, the word just rolling off his tongue as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Do we have a case?"

"Cold cases. Files are on the desk. Start going through them."

Tony just nodded and pulled the top folder towards him, making Gibbs feel lost. Stan had always proven to be difficult to give orders to, but Tony took them as if it was something he always did. Maybe being a former cop was going to come in handy, Gibbs thought as he sat at his own desk.


End file.
